Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and an image processing method.
Description of the Background Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette Nos. 2013-254291, 2007-088897, and 2006-093784, disclosed is a technique for detecting a moving body in a moving image. Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette Nos. 2009-199363 and 2005-165688, disclosed is a technique using a particle filter to track a moving body. By using such a moving body detection technique, the moving body in the image can be cut out as an ROI (Region Of Interest).
Further, another technique is well known where with a still image captured by a digital camera as an object, a foreground image and a background image are separated from the whole image by a graph cut method. By using such an image separation technique, the foreground image can be cut out as an ROI.
A relevant technique is disclosed in “A study on JPEG2000 Transcoder Based on Automatic ROI Extraction”, Takeo OGITA and Hiroshi WATANABE, Proceedings of the 30th Annual Conference of the Institute of Image Electronics Engineers of Japan 2002, Jun. 19, 2002, pp. 115-116.